Protectores de la armonia
by ThePomaflow
Summary: ¿Sabes quien es el Señor Oscuro? ya sabes el que destruyeron... ¿que te pasaria si descubres que no lo destruyeron? y aun peor ni siquiera pertenece a Equestria. Solo son dos magos contra un monstruo pero si estas en Equestria no debes olvidar que la amistad es más fuerte que la destrucción. Relato narrado de manera omnisciente, remake de "Sucesos Inesperados"
1. La hora del cambio

**Hora del cambio**

Tic tac las manijas del reloj avanzan y es hora de volver a casa. Una chica te espera y si no regresas ella se irá. Un humano camina tranquilamente por el supermercado en la zona de lácteos, hombre promedio de tés clara y ojos oscuros que todavía no decide cual tipo de leche comprar.

-veamos… sin lactosa, entera, descremada, semidescremada- dirige su mano al cartón cuando una empleada del local le entrega un cartón de semidescremada. En ese segundo giro y vio una sonrisa en ella (en serio era hermosa).

-¿tienes una cita?- preguntó ella

Era pelirroja ojos ámbar casi rojos y con un cuerpo bien tonificado dejando al chico con la duda si en realidad era una chica con padres con dinero que la mandaron a conocer lo duro de la vida. Agregando el hecho de que el uniforme no le sentaba nada mal. Con un ligero tartamudeo respondió.

-íbamos a preparar galletas en mi departamento pero se me olvidó leche para acompañarlas.

-entonces estaba en lo correcto, la leche semidescremada hace que sea más fácil de digerir galletas.

¿Qué le digo? Pensó ¿no puedo perder la oportunidad?

-¿me podrías decir como alguien tan atenta como tu trabaja en un lugar como este?

Bravo

-mi madre me dijo que debo conocer más sobre la vida así que me dijo que trabajar si quiero tomar su lugar en el negocio.

Conjeturas de padres con dinero correctas.

-interesante pero no era necesario ayudarme a elegir algo tan básico- respondió el muchacho mientras tomaba otro cartón.

-en realidad ya terminé mi turno hace unos minutos, solo te estaba ayudando ya que llevas cinco minutos mirando el aparador.

Después de la breve risa los dos salieron del supermercado y se separaron en un cruce de peatones. Era alguien divertida y bella ¿elección correcta? Es lo más probable pensó el ya que lo de la chica del departamento era una mera relación de amistad.

-quizá mañana nos veamos- sonrió la chica

-entonces iré con una lista para que me ayudes que elegir.

La chica cruzó la calle y se despidió con su mano y el otro le respondió. Hora de hacerla lista de lugares para invitarla, de repente se dio cuenta de que había tardado demasiado y caminó rápido mientras veía que la chica caminaba en la misma dirección por la otra calle, mientras avanzaba sonreía pensando en lo productivo que fue el día hasta que tuvo una fuerte sensación en el pecho. Rápidamente paró y miró a todos lados preocupado porque podría ser algún inicio de problemas cardiaco pero en realidad fue el inicio de otra cosa. En ese momento se dio cuenta que alguien estaba raptando a la chica al otro lado de la calle, en ese momento sin dudar corrió sin darse cuenta del tránsito. "Rápido" se dijo dentro de sí mientras la chica era arrastrada, un auto lo rozó pero siguió cuando en un segundo vio la cara del raptor que sonreía entonces todo se detuvo y escuchó un grito "adiós crédulo"

CRAACK, TRASSH

Todo se hizo más brillante para los ojos del muchacho y después los cerró ¿Qué es lo primero que se te vendría a la mente antes de morir? Irónicamente el muchacho solo sentía el frio en su espalda pero de repente sintió que todo su cuerpo se tullía y llegó al punto de solo sentir frio

 **Mientras tanto en otro mundo**

Un enorme castillo se alzaba y del lugar emergían cinco columnas gigantes. Una de Tierra, aire, fuego, agua y la última era un rayo verde gigante representando el elemento intangible (según como lo llaman en ese lugar) dentro del castillo se hallaba un gran salón circular con cinco tronos y de cada cual emergían los rayos que se podían ver por fuera. Dos de los tronos estaban vacios y rotos pero los otros tres se encontraban en buen estado. En el centro del salón se encontraba un espejo con un marco de plata y con varias figuras formadas.

De repente un chico con ojos llameantes, pelo negro, túnica roja con varios signos escritos en la espalda entra al salón y deja un bastón con una gema sostenida con una garra y lo deja en el trono de fuego, después se para frente al espejo y sus ojos dejan de flamear para volverse de un tono oscuro completo y así oscureciendo el espejo de plata. Cuando el espejo se oscureció en el reflejo se formó un bosque oscuro y lleno de malezas. El mago toma el bastón del trono y se parra frente al espejo.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte?

Un rápido movimiento dejo el bastón a la altura del mentón de la persona que habló al mago

-no tengo intención de quedarme aquí sin hacer nada

-arrogante, fuerte, testarudo y un fuerte sentido de justicia. Igual que tu padre

Una chica de pelo verde que no representaba más de veinticinco años se acercó al mago y lo abrazó

-no crees que estamos muy grandes para los abrazos

-nunca los veré muy grandes como para no abrazarlos- lo miro a los ojos- no tienes que ir y lo sabes

-nos dejaste mucho tiempo y pasaron muchas cosas- sus ojos dejaron de flamear mostrando un hermoso rojo profundo- tengo responsabilidades y no puedo dejar que mis hermanos me hagan romper mi promesa además tengo que encontrarla. Y tú sabes que iré incluso si tengo que pelear

-tú sabes que contra mí no tienes oportunidad pero ya tienes suficiente edad como para tomar la responsabilidad- le da un beso en su frente y le sonríe- trae a tus hermanos de vuelta –tocan la puerta- yo me ocuparé de ellos tu entra al portal y prométeme una cosa

-¿Qué?- dijo apresurado frente al espejo.

-cuando vuelvas tú y tu novia me darán una nieta- con una sonrisa sus ojos brillaron y la puerta del salón se volvió de acero- solo dos segundos.

El mago saltó en el espejo de plata y todo su cuerpo se oscureció para dar en el otro lado. Cuando se paró vio que faltaba algo.

-¡Funcionó! ¿Pero el espejo?

¿No es raro? Esta escena parece un deja vu. En el transcurso de esta narración solo han pasado media hora y recién este mago se da cuenta de que el espejo era la entrada pero no salida. Miro a su alrededor confundido y observa una estatua particularmente tallada.

-¿tú no eres de aquí o sí? – Se acercó y puso su mano levemente y se encendió un brillo verde que lo hizo retroceder sorprendido- definitivamente no eres de aquí pero me serás muy útil

 **Mientras tanto en otro lado de ese mundo**

-¿sentiste eso?- pregunto Celestia

-¿sentir qué?- pregunto su hermana Luna

Tres alicornios se encontraban en el salón del Imperio de cristal mirándose algo intranquilas

-ha vuelto –miro por el balcón- sabia que los elementos no eran suficiente

-eso termina siendo la típica conversación de yo sé todo y ustedes nada- respondió Luna con tono burlesco.

-Luna… has asesinado el momento

-¿alguien sabe de que está hablando Celestia?-preguntó Luna, pero Cadence solo negó con la cabeza

-trato de decir que ya sabes quién se acerca-respondió Celestia mientras Luna y Cadence la observaban con impresión.

-¿estás segura hermana? Es un tema muy delicado.

-bueno si se acerca espero que llegue el a buscarlo, después de todo el dijo que lo haría

-perdón tía pero podrías decirme a quien te refieres

-ya lo sabrás

 **Volviendo a Everfree**

-Tranquilo no soy de los malos

El bastón apuntaba directamente a su mentón mientras un sudor frio recorría su espalda y de repente el ojo derecho del mago lanzó un fuerte destello lanzándolo contra un árbol.

-si te hubiera querido matar hubiera encendido el oxigeno que tienes en tus pulmones- se acercó al muchacho- soy First Fire mago de alto poder con control absoluto del fuego –apoya sus manos en el bastón- tu nombre y poder o elemento

¿Cómo le explicas a un extraño que está loco? Quizá si no tuviera con que matarte. Pensó… Era un momento serio pero el muchacho tenía un hambre atroz y de su boca salió una palabra.

-P-poma –una mirada muy rara recibió del mago pero volvió a hablar- Así me llamo

-¿poma?- sonrió de manera burlesca haciendo pasar por la cabeza del chico si le podría golpear como para dejarlo inconsciente- bien Poma muestra tu canalizador

Otra petición rara, Poma pensó que mentir sería peor

-lo siento pero no tengo una cosa así- se paro con algo de dolor ya que el era una estatua por si no te das cuenta (solo como aviso no es un insulto) y sus músculos estaban algo tullidos- solo soy un humano.

-tú no eres humano- Poma sorprendido- no te hare una explicación largo solo te diré que eres algo más –lo miró nuevamente- ¿Conoces Arkadox?

-no

-entonces eres un viajero

-¿Qué?

-viajero accidental de dimensiones.

Momento extraño otra vez Poma sigue sin entender.

-Poma –toma su hombro- ¿sabes que es Equestria?

 **Nota: tal como prometí volví con una serie, si eres nuevo da tu opinión ayuda mucho, si eras un lector de la serie espero que te haya gustado el cambio y si eres n1good te dije que te daría una sorpresa creo que ahora llene los huecos que te dejé en la serie original**


	2. Necesitamos ayuda

**Necesitamos ayuda**

¿Conoces Equestria? ¿Es una broma? Hay miles de millones de mundos y cada uno más épico que otro pero justo caes al mundo donde solo hay ponis que hablan. Pero palabras como esta vienen por parte de alguien que no entiende que un lugar donde hay monstruos y magia es tan peligroso como nuestro inestable mundo el cual dejara un hermoso cadáver. También está el hecho de que si entras debes aceptar que eres una especie rara y tu tés bronceada, ojos oscuros y la chaqueta que tienes te hará ver jodidamente extraño ¿se me olvida algo? Espera también está el hecho que estas en frente de un mago que con un ademan podría desaparecerte, pero aparte de eso todo se encuentra bien.

-creo que estas avanzando de manera muy rápida… "amigo"-dijo intentado descifrar como presentarse frente a él.

-ok tengo toda la noche para explicarte –levanta su bastón y lo golpea contra el suelo formando un circulo a su alrededor – para protegernos de criaturas

Por la cabeza de Poma rápidamente pasó la idea de que el círculo era como uno que vio en bob esponja para ahuyentar a los osos, pero estaba algo aturdido por su aun temprana des petrificación así que buscó un tronco caído para sentarse.

-pregunta –Fire fijó su atención- ¿me darás el discurso de que vienes porque viene una criatura descontrolada y necesitas que te ayude? Porque no soy una persona muy hábil con los golpes y tampoco tengo habilidades mágicas.

Fire miro hacia un árbol tratando de no enojarse pero su rostro era bastante claro en el error del muchacho, para acortar la situación hubo un largo momento donde Poma explico todo lo que le pasó antes de llegar a lo que Fire comprendió lo que le pasó y Fire explicó su vez como entró.

-Ahora que estoy aquí tengo que buscar algo muy importante que dejé aquí – sacó una gema verde de su bolsillo- Poma no te puedo explicar todo lo que soy y que hago aquí ya que eres un mortal pero puedo darte acceso a esa información si te sumas a mi causa.

-¿pero podré volver a mi mundo?

-Al parecer alguien hizo que tu alma consiguiera un estado físico antes de que fuera lanzada al vacio y te envió aquí… lamento decirte que para ese mundo estas muerto, en cierta forma considérate afortunado ya que reencarnaste conservando tus recuerdos ¿sabes lo difícil que es para un alma tener devuelta sus recuerdos de vida anterior? Además creo que si vuelves te tomaran como una especie de deidad o algo así.

-a ver dame un ejemplo

-si mi información no me falla en tu mundo creen en alguien como Jesus ¿cierto? -¿sorprendido? También lo estaba Poma- el vive pero su vida anterior era alguien muy poderoso y claro después se transformó en una especie de liberal pacifista.

-¿un hippie? –una mirada dudosa provino de Fire mientras rápidamente Poma se hacia una idea de lo que pasaba- Fire, te conozco hace apenas una hora, eres mago, estoy en Equestria, soy un reencarnado, morí en mi mundo y si vuelvo probablemente provoque una especie de hecatombe en las creencias… ¿No crees que suena como algún relato de ciencia ficción?

-Te ahorraré comentarios extras –Fire extendió su mano con una gema y la otra con un amuleto- el amuleto lo guardé en caso de emergencia pero te doy a escoger. UNO, toma la gema te vuelves un mago y a cambio te diré todo sobre mi. DOS tomas el amuleto pronuncias una frase y vuelves a tu mundo pero tendrás que vivir como un desconocido ya que dejaste de ser muchacho que eras cuando entraste –se tomo una pausa- te daría la opción tres pero no te gustaría

-Preferiría saber todo lo que pueda Fire, en cierta forma me siento muy desprotegido cuando soy ignorante así que dime mi tercera opción.

-ve al primer pueblo que encuentres, vive allí y muere por la oscuridad que absorberá el monstruo que vive en este mundo… y puedo explicarte con lujo y detalle lo doloroso que será tu desmembramiento y la desaparición de cada célula viva de tu cuerpo. Solo toma uno y tendrás instantáneamente todo.

La escena no pudo haber hecho mayor honor matrix cuando te ofrecen la pastilla roja y azul y he aquí más preguntas que te auto fórmulas para tener respuestas obvias ¿Cuál va a ser tu elección? Bueno creo que ya sabes la respuesta ya que si no eligiera la gema esta serie duraría dos capítulos.

Al tomar la gema rápidamente una luz apareció bajo sus pies don e reflejaba un círculo con varias líneas ondeantes que comenzaba a unirse, mientras que en el cuerpo de Poma brillaba la zona de su cuello con un tenue resplandor verde. Poma sintió un dolor en su brazo soltando la gema la cual quedó levitando mientras una garra comienza a rodearla y una línea se extendía por la muñeca de la garra que sostenía la gema. Y en un parpadeo la luz se apagó y dejó a Poma con un bastón en su mano y una marca en su cuello. "Ahora soy un mago" dijo con conformismo como si era todo lo que siempre quiso ser (la frase apropiada seria "Loser Alert") en parte agradezcamos al internet las ganas de tener poderes sobrenaturales.

-tenemos que buscar a la gobernante de este lugar se llama

-Celestia pronto te explicaré vamos a los detalles.

-necesito conversar con ella un asunto importante antes de detener a la criatura… ser que se dirige aquí –una bola de fuego azul emerge de su bastón- ahora la podré rastrear con facilidad.

La bola de fuego no entregaba una fuerte iluminación, más bien mostraba una figura en su interior. La imagen se tornaba cada vez más nítida hasta tomar la forma de un salón con colores que se tornaban celestes, azules claros y colores cristalinos y durante ese instante se vio a Celestia ingresar al salón y dirigió una mirada justo al ángulo donde se encontraba la imagen y después el fuego se desvaneció. Fire sonrió un momento y después el círculo que evitaba que se acercarán las criaturas desapareció.

-¿a cuántos kilómetros se encuentra ese castillo?

-no explicaron específicamente el lugar pero bastante ya que por la forma de lugar parecía ser el Imperio de Cristal. Si te soy más específico estaña casi al polo norte de este mundo.

En una conjetura rápida Equestria es un país que tiene dos reinos los cuales son conocidos por reinos unificados, no se puede considerar un imperio si no se contempla el hecho de que hay más de dos gobernantes y ante eso se podría decir Equestria es una especie de imperio parecido al reino de España que se unificó a partir de la unión matrimonial del rey de Aragón e Isabel de Castilla. Por suerte Equestria tiene un sistema no muy sofisticado pero si muy eficaz de unir estos dos Imperios (Canterlot y el Imperio de Cristal) y es el tren expreso que unifica toda Equestria. Un tren que desde un inicio era tirado por sementales ahora ocupa el confiable sistema de vapor (si no me crees eso de ser tirado por ponis ve a las primeras temporadas) pero hay un pequeño inconveniente ¿Cómo pasan dos humanos de entre metro ochenta y setenta a un tren que está plagado de criaturas que se asustarían con tan solo ver a uno?

-¿existe algún otro transporte rápido?-preguntó Fire – podría usar mis poderes para transportarnos allá pero la es muy cansador desmaterializar un cuerpo y reconstruirlo de nuevo.

-¿pero no que con la magia la imaginación es el límite?

-Imagina que tienes que reconstruir el material átomo por átomo para empaquetarlo y enviarlo a otra parte. Hay muchos otros tipos de transporte pero el cansancio mental es lo que nos complica –camina hasta un tronco- incluso la magia tiene límites y si quisiera llevarnos tendría que dormir muchos días para recuperarme… solo una persona puede hacer esto con facilidad pero no está aquí.

Una gran interrogante ha aparecido entre los dos pero como casi todas las interrogantes hay una solución, aunque a veces no tan practica. Poma observó el bastón de Fire que se encontraba apoyado en un tronco y notó que unos puntos brillosos ingresaban a la gema.

-Fire- se acercó— ¿Qué es esa luz que absorbe tu bastón?

-Es la energía mágica de este mundo- mira su bastón- he estado aquí antes y he visto unicornios que canalizan esta magia para usarla. Es como si viajara por todo este mundo

-entonces necesitamos una biblioteca ¿sabes algún hechizo de transformación?

-por supuesto pero tú no necesitas tanto eso.

-no te entiendo.

-cuando te transformas en mago obtienes un elemento según tu entorno- lo invita a adentrarse al bosque para salir del lugar- yo nací siendo un mago pero tú eres un transformado… te falta practica pero sé que aprenderás. Un transformado adquiere habilidades dependiendo de su entorno y tú te convertiste en este bosque que tiene vida propia, energía otro elemento crucial para la vida así que –tocó su cuello donde estuvo el resplandor y vio un circulo con un triangulo dentro- la energía no se crea ni se destruye solo se "transforma"- se tomó un momento para sacar un libro de uno de los bolsillos que habían dentro de su túnica y como si fuera un papel doblado lo abrió tres veces dejando un libro esmeralda con gemas escarlatas incrustadas y con cuatro signos en cada esquina- es muy molesto tener que cambiar mi forma pero de ser necesario.

Se adelantó varios pasos y durante su caminata pasó con tres formas. La primera si convirtió su rostro a la e un semental y de su piel salió un pelaje gris aseo con tonalidades rojizas en la cola y en su crin que le aparecieron, la segunda fase sus manos y pies cambiaron de forma y su cuerpo dejó de estar erguido y la fase final fue un semental gris con líneas rojizas y en su flanco se encontraba una gema escarlata formando el signo del fuego. Poma tuvo que controlarse mucho para no parecer impresionado pero en sus ojos igual se vio esa mirada.

-bien ahora tu

No ahora por favor.

 **Unas horas después en un pueblo cercano**

Una alicornio de color morado se encuentra en un castillo en medio de un pueblo revisando unos apuntes, a su lado se encuentra un dragón bebe del mismo color con púas verdes. En medio del salón había un mapa gigante de todo es mundo. Mientras revisaba los apuntes encontró un hechizo para practicar e irónicamente era un hechizo de tele transportación avanzado que cubría miles de kilómetros.

-rápido Twilight casi es hora de almorzar y todavía no te despegas de esos libros- le dijo el dragón algo malhumorado mientras traía puesto un delantal – recuerda que hoy cenaremos todos.

-perdón Spike pero me acordé de la vez que Celestia apareció de la nada cuando me retrasé con mis reportes y me causó curiosidad –cierra unos libros y los saca del salón haciéndolo levitar- ok, déjame revisar el mapa una vez más para ver si todo sigue bien.

-por lo menos me escuchaste esta vez- sale corriendo de la habitación al ver que sale humo de una de las puertas del salón- rayos el pastel.

Twilight solo sonrió por la tierna reacción de Spike y se dirigió tranquilamente al mapa pero por lo visto no había nada así que dio la vuelta para salir del salón pero de repente un fuerte destello salió de mapa haciendo que girara rápidamente para ver cuál de las portadoras iba a ser llamada. Y efectivamente había dos elementos en el imperio de cristal pero no eran ninguna de las portadoras en realidad aparecieron dos elementos raros, uno era una gema escarlata con forma del signo de fuego y la otra eran cuatro líneas verdes entrelazadas con la forma del infinito.

Twilight rápidamente busca tinta y papel para enviar un mensaje a Celestia pero nuevamente entra Spike corriendo al salón moviendo sus brazos alarmado.

-¡TWILIGHT! ¡TWILIGHT! Ven rápido llegaron unos extraños y están destruyendo Ponyville –se tropieza y cae frente a Twilight- fue una explosión y cuando vi había un gran agujero en la plaza.

-Como si este día no podría empeorar más.

Twilight corrió preocupada pero todavía pensando cómo fue posible que hayan aparecido elementos que no corresponden al árbol de la armonía entraron al mapa y sobre todo ¿que tenían que hacer en el imperio de cristal?

Cuando salió su sorpresa aumento cuando vio un semental gris con crin rojiza y otro de color verde claro y crin verde neón. Twilight se puso en modo defensiva pero uno de los sementales se agachó pidiendo disculpas.

-perdón no fue nuestra intención –subió de tono- no pretendíamos destruir el lugar.

-espera ¿no vienen a invadir Equestria? –Preguntó Twilight mientras miraba al semental verde- no notaron el agujero que dejaron.

-perdóneme majestad –intervino el gris- se que no nos conoce pero es muy importante para nosotros ir al imperio de cristal cuanto antes –al parecer olvido el socavón que había dejado. En un leve giro observó a su alrededor y vio el rastro de destrucción que dejo- y también perdón por el agujero es que un choque de magia no es muy estable.

Ante tantas preguntas que se hizo Twilight se congeló por un instante pero logró articular una oración necesaria.

-es mi última preocupación ese socavón que está ahí ahora díganme que rayos hacen en Ponyville.

-necesitamos su ayuda para ir al imperio de cristal- interfirió el verde- algo muy importante va a suceder en el imperio de cristal y es necesario que nos enseñe un hechizo de tele transportación para llegar lo antes posible.

-en primer lugar todavía estoy aprendiendo ese hechizo y en segundo lugar ¿Cuál es ese motivo para llegar a Equestria?

No estaba segura si era cierto lo que veía pero la alicornio vio que el semental gris tenía un destello flameante que emergió de su ojo al mismo tiempo que sonrió. Cuando observó detenidamente los flancos de los sementales se dio cuenta de todo.

-princesa Twilight –respondió el semental gris- los motivos se explicarán cuando estemos allá, no creo que alguien tan joven como usted procese la información que tengo que darle a Celestia –retrocede unos pasos- ya sabemos que Celestia está en el imperio de Cristal y solo ella te explicará de una manera que puedas entenderlo.

-lo siento señor pero… por más tiempo que les dé para que aprendan ese hechizo Celestia no los ayudará

-discúlpeme pero enserio debe creer que Celestia nos ayudará

-pero mientras no me explique a mi no lo haré – los dos sementales la miraron sorprendidos- hemos sido muchas veces engañados y no me arriesgaré ahora, ni aunque sus cutie marks hayan aparecido en el mapa – nos iremos en el expreso de Ponyville y hasta que lleguemos nos explicarán todo ¡Spike!

El dragón morado también sorprendido la miró.

-dile a las chicas que iremos al Imperio de Cristal tengo que vigilar que nos hagan caso

 **Continuará…**


End file.
